


Subway

by TheShadowOfTheFlame



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Muggle, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-04
Updated: 2020-11-04
Packaged: 2021-03-08 21:00:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 649
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27383089
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheShadowOfTheFlame/pseuds/TheShadowOfTheFlame
Summary: It was always a new thrill to draw different people while they were unprepared. It was even better when he gave them his work and saw the smile on their faces.
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Comments: 2
Kudos: 37





	Subway

**Author's Note:**

> Hello, peoples!  
> I thought about it based on a guy in tik tok. I wrote very quickly (really, really fast. My cell phone was 4%) so forgive me for any mistakes.  
> Happy reading❤️

Harry was beating his leg nervously, biting the metal tip - already without any eraser - of his pencil.

It wasn't the first time he'd done this, but he was anxious as if it were.

It was always a new thrill to draw different people while they were unprepared. It was even better when he gave them his work and saw the smile on their faces.

He always wanted to make people smile, and that was a simple way to do it. And even better, Harry could practice his drawings.

Who would he draw today? Potter wondered as he looked around the underground, already moving.

There was a lady full of shopping bags, she was sitting on a stool and her head resting on the support, asleep. No, he wouldn't wake that old woman.

A mother with a child on her lap was also sitting there, trying to make the baby sleep. No, he wouldn't draw her either. How could she carry the drawing?

Her heart beat wrong when her green eyes landed on a very familiar blonde head.

Draco Malfoy was sitting gracefully - or as much as if it were possible in an underground - in her black turtleneck jumper and tight black trousers, but just enough to be sexy.

Harry had been studying with Draco since he was 11, but they never spoke. Harry was the shy type, already Draco had friends in every corner.

However, Harry had a huge passion for the blonde. He never knew how he got started, but he continued even after years.

Now there was Harry, a young man of almost 18, in love with a boy who never called him.

But that was about to change.

Harry decided, looking at the position Draco was in and beginning to scribble his drawing notebook.

He first did an ugly sketch, something people would look at and say "this will never become a drawing". Well, they were wrong.

He straightened the lines, going around harder whenever he needed to, and using the rubber to do the lighting.

I didn't have to look too hard. He already knew every trace of Draco Malfoy's face.

Harry began to smoke, every now and then using his finger for it, as he began to run out of patience.

He put every word he couldn't say to Draco for all those years in this drawing, every time he wanted to call him out and lost his nerve, every little accidental touch that happened when they were crossing a corridor.

And finally, he was ready.

Harry looked with reverence at the drawing, not even believing that he had made that work of art himself. It was simply perfect. Just like the model.

He stood up, taking care not to fall and embarrass himself, and approached the blond with a smile.

"Hey," Harry greeted him with a smile, making Malfoy open the eyes that were now closed.

"Hello" Draco looked at him with curiosity.

"I drew a picture of you." And Potter extended the page he'd torn from his notebook to the other teenager.

Draco picked up the leaf with his frown, but he was slightly stunned when he looked at the drawing.

"You... you did this?" The blond looked at him incredulously, his blue eyes slightly wide-open.

"Yes" Harry ran his hand through his hair, a nervous gesture.

Draco opened a sincere smile. Harry was sure he melted right there, his heart so racing that he wasn't sure he was okay.

"Thank you. It's wonderful." He nodded his head in gratitude, turning his gaze to the drawing.

"You're welcome." Harry smiled nervously. He turned to go to his place, but a hand grabbed his wrist.

"I'm Draco, Draco Malfoy." The blond extended his free hand, never taking that from the brunette's wrist.

Harry grabbed his hand with a smile, pretending very well that he'd never seen him before.

"My name is Harry Potter"


End file.
